


Scenes from Ties of the Beloved

by OyajiMurakami



Series: Ties of the Beloved [2]
Category: Naruto, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Botan - Freeform, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Kakashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OyajiMurakami/pseuds/OyajiMurakami
Summary: This is the first image to Scenes from "Ties of the Beloved".





	




End file.
